Visita sorpresa
by Muselina Black
Summary: Para Cedrella, las Navidades siempre son época de recuerdos y reencuentros. Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Nochebuena, 1926

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y su u__niverso no me pertenecen. Los tomo prestados para jugar por un rato._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

_Quería participar de nuevo en este reto, que es muy entretenido. Y se me ocurrió una idea con un personaje que me encanta (aunque me lo he invitado casi todo yo, pero igual vale): Cedrella Weasley, née Black, la abuela de los Weasley. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos y esta es una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra._

_Por cierto, este fic va dedicado a Escristora, que ama a Ceddie y a Septimus tanto como yo._

**Visita sorpresa**

**I**

**Nochebuena, 1926**

—Ced, Ced —la menor de las hermanas Black rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación de las niñas.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió la aludida con un susurro.

—¿Santa va a venir esta noche? —preguntó Charis. Desde la cama de su hermana se escuchó un suspiro.

Charis se había pasado las últimas semanas saltando y preguntando a todos los miembros de la familia cuánto faltaba para la llegada de Santa Claus. Callidora le había hecho un calendario para marcar las fechas, pero Charis, a sus seis años, no había logrado mantener el hábito. Además, era más fácil preguntarle al resto cuánto faltaba para que Santa fuera a visitarlos.

—Sí, claro que vendrá —susurró dándose vuelta en la cama para mirar a su hermana. Un rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas, dejando ver la trenza rubia de Charis y parte de su carita regordeta—. Pero ya escuchaste a mamá y papá. No pasará por aquí hasta que te duermas.

Cedrella se acurrucó entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermanita.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Papá dijo que no vendrá hasta que te duermas —le respondió su hermana, un poco mosqueada—. Y ahora cállate, que vas a despertar a Callie.

La chiquilla se quedó en silencio y su hermana volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas, dispuesta —por fin— a dormir. A veces las hermanas menores podían ser un total y absoluto fastidio. Especialmente cuando las hermanas mayores querían dormir.

Pero el silencio no fue largo. Pronto, la voz aguda de Charis volvió a escucharse en la habitación.

—Ced, no puedo dormir.

—Cuenta hipogrifos o algo—bufó la niña. ¡Vaya con las hermanas pequeñas y sus cosas!

—No me gustan. Los hipogrifos me dan miedo —susurró su hermana—. Quiero que me cuentes un cuento, Ced. Uno bonito, como los que tú te sabes.

Cedrella suspiró. Conociendo a Charis, seguro que no la dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera lo que ella pedía. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser la consentida de todos en la familia. Cedrella levantó sus sábanas y le susurró.

—Está bien, ven aquí —la hermana pequeña salió de su cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas junto a Ced—. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Uno de princesas brujas —decidió Charis tras pensarlo un poco—. Y con un príncipe brujo.

—¿Quieren callarse? ¡Estoy tratando de dormir! —exclamó la mayor de las tres se sentó en su cama y apartó la colcha—. Ya saben que papá y mamá dijeron que Santa no pasará hasta que nos quedemos dormidas.

—Pero es que no puedo dormir —Charis hizo un puchero lastimero y se apegó a Cedrella, quien miró a Callie con una mueca.

—No te preocupes, cuando le cuente el cuento, se quedará dormida enseguida —susurró. Su hermana mayor se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a ellas en la de Cedrella.

—Si vas a contar un cuento, yo también quiero escuchar —declaró mientras sus dos hermanas menores le hacían un espacio sobre el colchón.

Ced se aclaró la voz, esperando ganar unos momentos para pensar en su historia. Su cuento favorito era el de Babbitty Rabbitty y la cepa carcajeante, pero en ése no había ninguna princesa bruja. Y Charis se sabía el cuento de la fuente de la Buena Fortuna de memoria. Tendría que pensar en algo completamente nuevo.

—Erase una vez, una princesa bruja que vivía en un torreón en la mitad de un bosque… —empezó, un poco insegura. Siempre se sentía así cuando comenzaba a contar una historia. Pero a medida que sus palabras tomaban vuelo, la niña se animaba cada vez más. Pronto, la historia dejó de ser inventada. Era real. Mientras describía las aventuras de la princesa bruja que iba en búsqueda de su príncipe igualmente mago, Cedrella podía sentir cómo sus personajes cobraban vida. Ni siquiera parecía que los acabara de inventar.

La dama Gwendolyn y el valiente Sir Pelleas existían de verdad. Aunque —como Charis comentó al comienzo de la historia—, él no era un príncipe. Sólo un caballero desventurado al que la princesa terminaba de ayudar.

Cuando Cedrella terminó de contar su historia, Charis dormitaba. Con mucho cuidado, sus dos hermanas la metieron a su cama y se acomodaron en las respectivas. Por fin podrían dormir como se debía, sin Charis preguntando cosas a cada minuto. La mediana se acomodó entre sus sábanas y aferró su almohada. Se estaba muriendo de sueño.

—Ced…

Esta vez la que hablaba era Callie. La niña se destapó la cara y miró en la dirección de su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y Gwendolyn y Sir Pelleas vivieron felices para siempre? —preguntó Callie en un murmulló.

—Sí, claro. Eso es lo que pasa en los cuentos. Cuando conoces a tu verdadero amor, sabes que es el indicado y… vives feliz para siempre.

—¿Crees que es así en la vida real? —volvió a preguntar Callie mirando a su hermana. Siempre hablaban así de noche, de secretos y otras cosas que no se podían decir a luz del día. Las dos se sentían más libres así, cuando nadie las escuchaba.

Ced se mordió el labio. Vaya con las preguntas de Callie, casi peores que las de Charis. Y tan raras.

—No sé. Puede ser. Quizás cuando nosotras encontremos con nuestros príncipes, lo sabremos —murmuró—. Pero para eso falta mucho. Siglos.

—Sir Pelleas no era un príncipe —susurró la otra.

Ceddie no respondió. Por supuesto que ella sólo se enamoraría de un príncipe. La idea de enamorarse de alguien que no cumpliera con todo lo que decían los cuentos era una tontería. Ella sólo se enamoraría de un hombre que cumpliera con sus sueños.

—Duérmete. Que Santa aún tiene que pasar —dijo después de que Callidora hubiera dicho algo más a propósito de príncipes azules y otras cosas de la historia.

Esa noche, soñó con príncipes y princesas. Y aventuras por montón. ¿Con qué otra cosa puede soñar una niña de ocho años?

* * *

_Me ha encantado escribir sobre las tres hermanitas Black (otro trío en que la mediana traiciona a su familia. Curioso). Tengo muy pensadas cómo funcionan las relaciones entre las tres y lo he disfrutado un montón._

_¡Hasta la próxima viñeta!_

_Muselina_


	2. Navidad, 1936

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y su u__niverso no me pertenecen. Los tomo prestados para jugar por un rato._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

_Y ahora traigo a las Navidades presentes, con Ceddie y su Septimus muy juntitos, como me gustan a mí.  
_

**Visita sorpresa**

**II**

**Navidad, 1936**

Septimus le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Cedrella se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su joven marido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la pequeña chimenea.

—Feliz Navidad, Ceddie —musitó él rodeándola con un brazo. Era estupendo tenerlo ahí, sentir su calor familiar y ver esa sonrisa infantil entre todas esas pecas. Ella estaba segura de que cuando fuera un anciano, Septimus seguiría teniendo la misma sonrisa de niño.

—Feliz Navidad, Septimus —la joven se acomodó en el sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué te pareció el rosbif? Es primera vez que lo hago y quería saber si…

—Estaba delicioso. Y las patatas, y la ensalada. Eres una cocinera estupenda.

—Tu madre me dio la receta —Cedrella se acurrucó contra el brazo de su marido con una sonrisa—. Parece que ya no me odia por robarle a su hijo —añadió con un guiño travieso.

—¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

—Porque… no lo sé. Pero me miró muy raro la primera vez que fui a tu casa.

—Quizás era porque era primera vez que te veía y estábamos anunciando que estábamos casados —señaló él con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y robarle un beso.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodó contra él. La mano de su marido acariciaba su brazo con suavidad.

La compañía de Septimus era todo lo que Cedrella podía querer en esos momentos. Él había estado para ella en cada momento desde que había dejado a su familia por él. Cada vez que ella había llorado, él había estado para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Y ella no podía hacer menos que creerle.

El piso en el barrio mágico que lograban arrendar con lo que los dos ganaban no era demasiado grande, pero era bastante para los dos. Además, se sentía como un hogar. Cuando llegaron a él, Cedrella no estaba muy segura de que podría sentirse tan cómoda como alguna vez se había sentido en la vieja casa de sus padres. Pero con el tiempo el pequeño departamento se había transformado en un hogar.

Quizás por eso ella había insistido en pasar las fiestas ahí con Septimus. Algo le decía que necesitaban ritos para terminar de hablar de un hogar. Al día siguiente irían a ver a los Weasley, por supuesto. La madre de Septimus había insistido en que fueran a visitarla y ella no había tenido corazón para decirle que no. Después de todo, la mujer había sido muy amable con ella.

Pero algo no dejaba de dolerle.

Extrañaba a sus padres y a sus hermanas. Callidora, Cedrella y Charis. Las tres siempre iban juntas a todas partes. Era muy raro no tenerlas junto a ella. Más aún en Navidad.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

En las últimas semanas había hecho esfuerzos por volver a hablar con su familia. Se había cruzado con Callidora —había leído en los periódicos que estaba comprometida con uno de los Longbottom— saliendo de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Estaba segura de que la había visto, pero Callidora no había dado señales de eso.

De hecho, se había limitado a levantar la cabeza y a seguir su camino. Sin escuchar las llamadas de su hermana. Su propia hermana.

El recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a su padre no era mucho mejor. Arcturus iba saliendo de Gringotts, apoyado en su sempiterno bastón. Ella había empezado a caminar hacia él, esperando poder abrazarlo como antaño. Pero él apartó la mirada y siguió caminando. La expresión en sus ojos antes de alejarse había sido suficiente como para romper el corazón de Cedrella.

Podía recordar a Septimus ese día. Llegó poco después que ella al piso y se encontró con su mujer llorando en el sofá de la salita. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué era lo que la aquejaba. Nada de eso. Se había limitado a abrazarla y a susurrar que todo estaría bien.

Septimus era una bendición para ella.

Sin decir nada, se colgó del cuello de su marido y lo besó. Necesitaba besarlo para decirle lo mucho que había significado para ella tenerlo ahí. Besarlo porque lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Besarlo porque quería quedarse con él para siempre. No le importaba lo difícil que fuera todo.

Lo tenía a él y eso era lo que le importaba.

La mano de Septimus bajó hasta su cintura. Ceddie podía sentir el calor familiar de sus caricias. Hundió las manos en la cabellera pelirroja, despeinándolo. Se separaron y él enterró la cara en el cuello de Cedrella. Ella gimió al sentir sus labios acariciando su piel.

—Septimus…

Las manos del joven bajaron hasta el borde la falda de su mujer y empezaron a viajar hacia arriba, acariciando la piel de sus piernas con suavidad. Cedrella le agarró la cara y volvió a besarlo. Como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero antes de que algo más pudiera pasar en el pequeño sofá del departamento, alguien tocó la puerta.

Cedrella inmediatamente se separó de su marido empezó a arreglarse el cabello y la ropa. Parecía una adolescente a la que hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido. Septimus sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Debería ir a atender —dijo ella con un suspiro—. ¿Quién puede ser hoy? Es Nochebuena.

Septimus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como para indicarle que mejor se quedara callada. Y volvió a besarla, como si dijera «volvamos a lo nuestro y esperemos que quien sea que esté afuera se aburra». Pero después de todo, Ceddie era una chica de buena familia. Los modales más elementales le impedían dejar a su visitante en la puerta.

Ignorando las protestas de su marido, la joven se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Nada en todo el mundo la hubiera preparado para lo que se encontraría al abrirla. Un vestigio del mundo que creía haber dejado atrás.

—Charis.

* * *

_Y aquí se queda la segunda viñeta, de las Navidades presentes. Subiré el próximo apenas pueda._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Nochebuena, 1946

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y su u__niverso no me pertenecen. Los tomo prestados para jugar por un rato._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

_Y ahora toca la última viñeta. Las Navidades futuras de los señores Weasley y sus hijos._

**Visita sorpresa**

**III**

**Nochebuena, 1946**

—¡Mamá! ¡Bilius dice que Santa no va a venir! —El segundo de los hijos de Cedrella, de sólo cuatro años cruzó el umbral de la cocina, seguido por el tercero que daba tumbos. Con sólo un año, el pequeño Pelleas estaba aún aprendiendo a caminar.

—¿Qué te he dicho, mi amor? —le respondió Cedrella con dulzura después de apuntar con su varita a unos platos para que se guardaran en un armario—. A palabras necias, oídos sordos. Si Bilius dice esas tonterías, no tienes por qué escucharlo.

—Pero es que… ¡mamá! —protestó el niño—. Si dice eso, Santa no va a venir. Y yo quiero que venga.

—Tranquilo, Santa no le hace caso a las tonterías que dicen algunos niños.

Arthur pareció convencido por las palabras de su madre, pero no salió de la cocina. En lugar de eso, se sentó —no sin cierta dificultad— en una de las sillas, después de ayudar al pequeño Pelleas a hacer lo mismo con su silla infantil. Arthur había aprendido a

—Mamá, ¿qué le pediste a Santa? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio reflexivo. A sus cuatro añitos, el chiquillo mostraba cada vez que podía su carácter inquisitivo y curioso. Siempre sorprendía a Cedrella con las preguntas que hacía, que a veces le parecían muy raras para provenir de un niño de esa edad.

La mujer meditó su respuesta por unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Nada —dijo revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo—. Porque tengo todo lo que quiero —añadió dándole un beso al niño en la mejilla. Después se acercó a Pelleas lo cogió en brazos, estampándole también un sonoro beso—. Los tengo a ustedes y a papá. Y son lo que más me importa en el mundo.

—¿Y una corona?

—¿Para qué querría yo una corona? —Cedrella soltó una carcajada y le tendió una mano al niño—. Ven, te voy a llevar a la cama.

—Es que… hay una foto en la que estás vestida de princesa, mamá —le dijo Arthur mientras los tres caminaban por el pasillo hacia la pieza de los dos menores.

Cedrella sonrió. Sabía de qué foto estaba hablando su hijo. Una foto que le tomaron cuando tenía quince años y acababa de ser presentada en sociedad. Sus padres le habían mandado a hacer una túnica de gala preciosa para la ocasión y ella se había sentido como una princesa de cuento.

Pero eso era historia. Había sucedido hacía mucho y a Cedrella no le interesaba demasiado volver a eso.

Su vida ahora era muy distinta a la que había soñado en algún momento, pero no la cambiaría por nada.

Con un beso, dejó acostados a Arthur y a Pelleas en sus respectivas camas. La cuna de Pelleas había sido construida por Septimus cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de Bilius y los tres Weasleys la habían ocupado hasta el momento de pasar a una cama de niño grande.

Bilius, el mayor del trío, estaba jugando con su tren mágico en la salita. A Cedrella le costó un buen rato convencerlo, pero con un ligero chantaje relacionado con dulces, el niño se fue a acostar sin muchas protestas. Normalmente se comportaba bien, pero era Nochebuena. Ningún niño quería irse a dormir esa noche, a pesar de que hubiera estado molestando a sus hermanos menores acerca de eso.

Cedrella se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la salita, agotada. Ser la madre de tres criaturas era agotador, por más que tuviera la ayuda de la buena de la señora Wilson mientras estaba en el trabajo.

Septimus entró a la salita y se sentó a su lado. Se había pasado media tarde en la casa de sus padres, donde había tenido lugar un pequeño percance con las tejas y la varita de un nieto que recién iba en su primer año en Hogwarts. Cedrella le sonrió y se acurrucó contra él, mirando el fuego de la chimenea crepitar.

Aunque aún no había cumplido los treinta años, había empezado a perder el pelo. Las entradas que había tenido de joven se habían pronunciado aún más en los años anteriores.

Pero para Ceddie, era el mismo chico de dieciocho años con el que se había casado.

—¿No te dieron mucha guerra los niños?

—No, para nada. Bilius protestó un poco, pero lo convencí con chocolate. Arthur y Pelleas estaban tan ansiosos por la visita de Santa, que ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme demasiado —respondió Cedrella—. ¿Cómo estaba todo en la casa de tus padres?

Septimus le besó la frente y se rió.

—Nada que no pudiéramos solucionar entre Augustus y yo. Claro, a Thomas le quitaron la varita por el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad y estaba de muerte. Pero en fin, no hubo daños que lamentar.

—Me alegro. Sería una manera bastante abrupta de empezar las fiestas.

Septimus la estrechó contra sí y no dijo nada. Le bastaba con tenerla ahí, a su lado.

—¿No extrañas a veces a tu familia? —le preguntó de repente—. Bueno, ahora Charis viene de vez en cuando a cenar, pero me refiero… al resto… ¿No los extrañas?

Cedrella se mordió el labio. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Pero también sabía que a veces Septimus se sentía culpable de haberla alejado de la vida de lujos a la que parecía creer que ella estaba destinada. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Cedrella le había explicado una y otra vez que la decisión había sido completamente suya y que no se arrepentía de su decisión.

—A veces. Recuerdo que Charis se ponía muy nerviosa en Navidad, por la visita de Santa. Y que yo tenía que contarle cuentos para que se calmara. A veces Callidora también los escuchaba, aunque decía que eran cosa de niñas.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mamá se pasaba semanas decorando la casa. A mí me encantaba jugar con los adornos. Eran como juguetes que aparecían sólo una vez al año. Papá… papá nos traía chocolates y los repartía a la hora del desayuno, antes de abrir los regalos.

Y como si hubieran invocado a alguien con esos recuerdos, la puerta del piso sonó. Septimus, que fue a abrir, casi se cae de espaldas al encontrarse con su suegro.

Arcturus Black llevaba una tableta de chocolate en la mano.

**FIN**

_En mi canon mental, tanto a Charis como a Arcturus la traición (como ellos lo consideraron) les dolió mucho. Aunque, como vieron en la viñeta anterior, Charis pudo superar su orgullo más fácilmente. Al señor Black le costó mucho más hacerlo, pero finalemente lo hizo y retomó el contacto con su hija preferida. _

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
